bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miyako Shiba
"Assume" Where was it assumed that she knew shikai? I am not exactly comfortable with how that's phrased either. But couldn't think of a good way to rephrase it. Which is why I left it. Tinni 13:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I have changed it to match in with the other 3rd Seated officers. It seems to be the best way of doing it without being speculative, as "not yet revealed" can cover not having achieved it yet too (though it is typically assumed that a 3rd seat would have shikai, since there are several instances of lower ranked officers have achieved it, but saying that in the article would be wrong, imo). --Yyp 13:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Good to know thanks.--SalmanH 17:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Wording I've been going over several articles for mainly purposes of adding images but I have to say, I'm not entirely sure about how this article is worded!! I understand that she's not a hugely important character and everything, but don't we have a rule where the articles shouldn't ave any out of universe wording?? And that if anything happened differently in the Anime then it could be mentioned in the Trivia section(or have a separate section like in instances of censorship)?? I'm not going to huff and moan about it either way, I just think i looks a little...odd and dare I say unprofessional considering how tight we are with the rules in other articles?? Just saying since I like our rules and things... [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I can go over it tomorrow. Should take only a little time -- Are you sure you don't have too much to do already?? I'm gathering some images of her as we speak, there are too few of her for being somebody Rukia lookd up to!! Easter is such a busy time for me!! I could do a quic rough document and work on it when I can but if you get to it first then grand!! Thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's a few that might be useful, thinking of using the group image in Kaien's article if it fits too!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ep49Miyako'sZanpakuto.png|Miyako's Zanpakutō Ep49KaienMiyakoHurt.png Ep49MiyakoDead.png Its fine. I just moved back home for the summer so I can use my home computer until I get a new laptop. I have a lot of time and this will only take a little bit of time. -- Alright, I fixed it up but it is rather short. I did not realize how little information the manga presented on her. If you can take a look and expand it at all that would be great.-- That's great, thanks!! I added a tiny bit from Episode 49 that didn't directly contradict the manga, since the anime expanded a little more on their relationship and about her leaving on the mission, and since I'd watched it yesterday, hope that's ok!! Yay it look so much better!! I can't believe the amount of minor characters have such out of universe wording!! Thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC)